


[團兵]Dr. Smith 01.

by HWS



Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 為2014/01~2015/08在Plurk上連載的作品內容以艾爾文和里維在醫院工作、相識相戀的AU是少數以兩人談戀愛吧！的心情寫的輕鬆作品。作品最後有成書、但這裡只會公開到網路上連載的部分。***





	[團兵]Dr. Smith 01.

00.

艾爾文翻身拍掉鬧鐘，疲倦的撐起身體，打了個大哈欠。  
夜間的醫院很安靜，努力讓腦中的思路恢復正常，但昏暗的環境和寂靜讓人無法清醒，再次陷入昏迷。  
夜班醫生的辦公室被貼心的安排在日間診療大樓內，不會聽到儀器的聲響或病房內的吵雜──才這樣想，呼叫器響了起來，那頭傳來護理師的呼叫。  
「咳、我馬上到。」該來的還是來了，抓起白袍，艾爾文將桌上冷卻的咖啡一口喝下，打開小燈，看見鏡子的自己、眼下明顯的黑眼圈。  
已經連續十幾天的日夜班交接，就算自覺體力不錯，也快到臨界點了，想想前兩個月前改班表時、已經將門診和急診的時間修改過，卻還是被老病患回診和手術塞滿少得可憐的休息時間，啊啊、讓人有點承受不住。

又不是年輕小夥子又衝又撞的，拿梳子整理頭髮，拉拉醫師袍後，離開辦公室鎖上門。  
會這麼有幹勁是有原因的，艾爾文走過走廊、搭上電梯、到一樓後走了一段路，來到夜間也吵鬧不已的急診。

「艾爾文醫生、可以麻煩您去看看嗎？」  
一走進急診室就被護理師抓住，艾爾文手中馬上多出一疊資料，看護理師手指向暫時床位區，點頭要另一位護理師幫忙推診療車、投入忙碌的商診。  
最近是流感的季節，急診室多出不少孩子和焦急的家長，雖然兒童醫療不是專門，但還是可以做初步處理，確定幾個體溫偏高孩子的狀況，艾爾文和身邊的實習醫生討論給藥，並要護理師將病例送到護理站。

「──只要好好吃藥、乖乖睡一覺就會好了。」突然聽到熟悉的聲音正在哄孩子，艾爾文轉頭尋找到忙碌的身影。  
「里維醫生。」艾爾文露出笑容，和正在做記錄的男人擦肩而過，手不經意的碰到他的側身、又輕輕撞了撞他的手背。  
「史密斯醫生。」皺著眉看起來嚴肅的男人回了對方的招呼，看艾爾文離開的身影，里維醫生低頭看了被碰觸的手。

很快就被護理師叫到下一位病患身邊，雖然急診室不大，但忙碌的夜間兩位醫生也只看到彼此一次，不知道第幾次要護理師將病患帶去照X光和進一步檢查後，里維舒了口氣，結束忙碌的看診工作。

離開急診前、里維翻了釘在告示板上的班表，值班表上密密麻麻的寫滿值班時間，這天可是難得有超過八個小時的空檔，想著要好好補眠，里維看這天史密斯醫生將從夜班值夜至早上門診開始，將名牌拿下，將白袍放在待洗的衣籃內，抓了車鑰匙離開醫院。  
一回家就匆忙洗了澡、將髒衣服丟進洗衣機、從冰箱摸出點食物，完全是本能驅使的進食、刷牙，直到躺上床，里維才稍稍恢復思考，這幾天沒日沒夜的幾乎都駐守在急診室，好不容易回到家……抓了抓棉被，櫃子和地板大概有不少灰塵、必須好好打掃──  
連手指都無法動作，感嘆這些年體力也快到極限了，以前是抱著急診前線犧牲奉獻的精神撐下去，但經歷過許多事這些年下來，無論是熱情還是健康都快被磨光了，最近都會不小心開始考慮，是否要轉調其他科、或乾脆離開大醫院……  
沒想多少事，疲倦的醫生很快沉睡，那可是睽違許久的睡眠時間──

非常細微的、隱約的聲響突然傳來，里維有些不滿的哼了一聲，幾秒後才反應過來是自己的手機鈴聲，該不會是醫院有什麼突發狀況？疲倦和朦朧以至於身體和眼睛難以使喚，里維努力的想抓住放在床頭的手機，卻聽到腳步聲、手機鈴聲也斷了。

幾秒安靜後，男人沙啞的聲音響起。

「喂、這裡是史密斯。」熬夜後聲音總會略略沙啞，里維聽到熟悉又平穩的應答聲，又快昏睡時才驚覺，男人回家代表著自己睡了非常長的時間。  
「是、我知道了，排班的事我會再和里維商量，再見。」電話被掛掉，床多了個重量微微下陷，溫暖的手掌在自己頭上輕輕的撫摸過後，耳邊感覺到氣息和溫熱。  
輕吻里維的側臉，看他睡累到鼻息都很輕，男人手輕捏里維的耳垂，知道他大概醒了卻爬不起身，又吻上他的耳垂、直到頸部。  
懷中人嘴角略略勾了勾，男人再接再厲的輕咬頸部細緻的肌膚，聽到哼笑聲，停下動作開口。  
「親愛的寶貝、你打算要讓我繼續吻下去、又或張開你那雙美麗的雙眼讓我瞧瞧？」

「先去洗澡吧混蛋。」張開口是粗啞的聲音，聽男人又笑了，氣息在頸邊騷癢。  
「我知道呢寶貝、那可否在你親愛的王子洗乾淨後給個熱吻？」  
「……你還是跟你的女病患說吧。」推開男人的頭，手掌心感覺刺痛，那是男人辛苦工作後，總是荊棘的臉龐，「快去洗澡，有要吃什麼嗎？」  
「里維親手做的什麼都好吃。」舔上摸自己臉的手，艾爾文笑著，看床上的人皺眉卻沒打張眼。「啊認真一句、剛剛醫院那邊打電話來、問你能不能支援周末班。」  
「──我考慮一下。」既然是工作話題就不能再怠惰了，張開眼，非常近的距離可以看見，男人眼底的憔悴，「你真的快去洗吧、看樣子也累壞了。」  
「嗯。」放開里維的手，艾爾文乖乖拿了浴巾，進浴室打理儀容。

聽到浴室的水聲持續了一陣子，里維終於戰勝睡魔，坐起身走到廚房，翻了冰箱裡的食物，不常在家也沒多少食材，扣除吃掉的麵包、快見底的果醬和幾罐調味料，冰箱裡只有洋蔥、蕪菁、紅蘿蔔，想著連肉都沒有，只好煮麵了……打開冷凍庫拿出培根，里維翻出好久之前買的麵條，打開番茄罐頭、調了醬汁燒水煮麵。  
雖然是簡單的料理，但也是久違的親手做菜，不是面對壓力，而是放鬆心情的做點事，里維心情不錯的動著鏟子，聽浴室內的男人唱起歌，撈起麵條咬了咬，艾爾文喜歡略硬的口感、自己則喜歡軟的。  
先撈了一份、替自己的煮久一點，擺盤時看男人穿著浴袍走到廚房，那讓人討厭的完美外表、外溢的荷爾蒙就算連續幾天職班也絲毫沒少過。

真是討厭的要命。  
看男人打開冰箱拎出礦泉水、倒了兩杯放到桌上，愉快的看自己在廚房忙碌的樣子，里維將義大利麵端到桌邊，用手用力戳了一下他的頭。

「把頭擦乾好嗎？醫生感冒很蠢耶？」  
「我生病了可以求里維醫生照顧我啊。」帶著笑意回到，拿過他遞來的叉子，看里維轉頭回房間，「而且要專人照護喔？不要巡房就走了。」  
「你是白癡嗎？」拿了浴巾蓋在男人頭上，用力擦了擦，「那些小騷貨敢踏進我們家我就砍死你。」  
「嗚啊好兇。」頭被抓到痛但被服務很開心，艾爾文低下頭，乖乖讓里維擦頭，看他臉上還是非常疲倦的樣子，有些心疼的摸摸他的臉，「周末值班我去吧？」  
里維不會拒絕值班調班和支援的，其實非常想替他婉拒，但那是工作、責任、也是屬於里維醫生的專業驕傲，艾爾文的體貼讓里維停下手中的動作，安靜幾秒後，輕輕打了男人的頭。  
「你禮拜四五都有門診、別鬧了。」

男人在婦科方面是醫院的王牌，不少病患都是慕名而來，這樣的男人開口要轉急診時嚇壞一群人，後來醫院出動高層、男人的恩師和朋友，好說歹說的保留下門診、兩邊奔走。  
艾爾文的理由是、急診區的醫生長時間從缺、有急診專長的自己當然不能漠視這個問題，但知道內情的人都曉得，他喜歡上在急診室裡忙碌，看起來嚴肅卻又熱衷診療的里維。  
「那你就不要答應、我好久沒抱著你睡了。」  
「你是很久沒有打手槍很久沒玩了吧？」  
「啊啊真的，自從有了里維、我好久沒有盡情的──嗚啊好痛。」里維用力拉了艾爾文的臉皮轉了轉，嘴裡哇哇叫、但臉上還是笑著，看向自己。

那雙不需要幾秒就可以迷惑病患、連脾氣倔強的老太太都可以馬上像少女般羞澀的雙眼看著自己，那雙眼真的是夠犯罪的哪天應該把眼皮縫起來。  
他的臉，兩人交往前艾爾文還去檢查有沒有染病，可說是花名遠播，原本在護理師叢中打滾的艾爾文醫生，在找到理想對象後變成替另一半守貞的乖乖牌，這些都是熟知男人情史的醫生私底下的玩笑話。  
也算是栽了個跟頭，里維看艾爾文閉上眼睛享受自己的碰觸，進醫院以來從來沒注意過艾爾文，直到他紆尊降貴來到急診部門才見上面，雖然男人給不了自己好印象，才不到幾天，所有單身或不是單身的護理師幾乎給睡了。  
「──我只是心疼你。」男人吐露對自己的愛意，里維看那雙眼睛又看了過來，想著無論多久，艾爾文依舊率直。  
「不用心疼、不是計劃好了嗎？」下個月、兩人都會休上十幾天，已經計劃到渡假勝地好好偷懶，「你還是乖乖把工作做好吧。」  
交往熟悉後才知道，艾爾文是為了追求自己才到急診室支援，不然以醫術名聲、男人只要輕鬆地等病患上門就好，何必辛苦地在急診內來回奔走，有些心疼看他的黑眼圈。

 

「好了、吃飯吧。」自己也沒剩多少時間可以悠閒，而艾爾文需要休息。  
「吃飯前、我想要獎勵。」口氣裝成孩子，艾爾文突然歪歪頭微笑，知道里維喜歡孩子、第二專長是兒童醫療，「里維醫生、親我一下。」  
「你這個白癡。」罵是罵、里維輕吻上男人的臉、吻過眼下的黑眼圈，又吻了吻額頭。「乖乖、史密斯小弟弟，要準時吃藥啊。」  
「呵呵呵。」只是輕輕吻上就覺得滿足，剛交往時里維連親吻牽手都顯得笨拙，能進步到主動獻吻已經夠讓人滿足。  
當然、如果他能夠主動獻身會更好。  
「你腦袋在打什麼怪主意？」走回對面的位子，拿起叉子看艾爾文笑得花癡，大概猜得到他腦袋裡的思考迴路。「快吃點東西去睡吧？我等一下要去醫院了、再不趕快吃要自己收拾喔？」  
「嗯嗯嗯。」又傻笑看里維皺眉、但又寵溺過頭的露出淡淡笑意，艾爾文雖然一直告誡要像個可靠的戀人，但被這樣疼愛、誰會不想當個孩子、被他看顧寵愛。

義大利麵吃得很快、兩個人沒有多交談，也許只要看著彼此就夠了，里維將洗碗盤的工作交給艾爾文處理，簡單整理過客廳、回到房間準備出門，出門前，里維看艾爾文已經刷完牙、換上睡衣準備要睡了。  
「我要走了。」看艾爾文抱著枕頭，一臉準備上床睡覺乖孩子的模樣，想著不知道又要多久才能回家。  
「不是還早嗎？等一下再走？」艾爾文盯著里維，久久沒獨處了，不想這麼快結束、不想讓他離開。

那雙眼睛、怎麼看都像發情的雄性。

里維瞇起眼，兩人真的不需要交談、彼此的想法一直是赤裸裸的傳達給對方，走到床邊，手輕撫艾爾文的臉，兩個人安靜的對看幾秒、里維手搭在艾爾文腰間、略略拉下褲頭、跪下身吻上男人的腹部。  
「里維。」看著他耳根羞紅、卻絲毫沒猶豫的握住自己的慾望，還好是剛洗完澡，不用被罵也不需要消毒，很快的，看里維手托著自己的性器，緩緩的送到嘴裡，那發抖的身體、睫毛微微煽動的樣子，和豪放的將自己吞進去的模樣──嘴裡的濕潤和溫度讓人無法忍受。  
沒有時間插入、在艾爾文伸手要撫摸里維的身體時，聽到他靜靜嘆息、在含著的狀況下含糊的說，隱忍的將雙手放在身邊，感覺里維的手指在根部滑動、那個對於性愛羞澀的模樣、很難想像在急診室時、什麼都看過、發生什麼事都處之淡然。  
對於里維的嘴來說、自己的有點太大了，聽他難受的吞吐哼著，艾爾文溫柔撫摸他的頭，看他不時抬起眼、想要確認自己是否舒服的目光，鼓勵的點著頭，聽著濕潤的聲音和不時難受喘息的呼吸，有些忍耐的、知道不能讓他太辛苦，艾爾文放棄和他的出入一同律動、隱忍想要插入他身體的衝動，感受他口腔內的溼熱。

很久沒有和里維做愛、也放棄和拋媚眼的小妞和投懷送抱的女人來上幾發，將精液發洩在里維嘴裡，艾爾文摸摸他的下巴，看他緩緩的吞嚥。  
那雙眼睛帶著淚水，睫毛微微顫動，聽他抽著鼻子好像要哭了、手指滑過他的喉結，里維溫順的接受自己的撫弄，手緩緩的在自己大腿磨蹭。  
「你要遲到了、再不走、就不用走了。」艾爾文你要忍住、在腦中默背醫用德語、看里維不規律的喘息，微微張開嘴看著自己、像無言邀請自己進一步動作。

艾爾文你要忍。  
傾身親吻里維，口腔裡有著自己射出的體味、但更多是讓人喜愛的、屬於里維的味道，激烈糾纏他的舌肉，緊抓他的肩膀，像要將里維嵌進體內，艾爾文的手不安份的扯著里維的衣服，但腦袋則思索下一篇論文發表題材的排序內容，直到里維在懷裡好像心滿意足，手抓抓自己後頸，拉開兩人距離後，站起身將皺摺的衣服拉平。  
「嗚啊、什麼時候獨立出來開間小診所──」在大醫院工作雖然資源豐富、但無法自由休假，艾爾文心中又再默念希波克拉底誓詞，看里維臉上的紅暈漸漸退去。  
「大概再拚個十幾年吧、史密斯醫生。」里維的聲音帶著冷靜，艾爾文想到在醫院擦身而過的樣子。  
那專業的、美麗的、讓人不由得屏住氣息、亂了心跳的戀人。

「你也是史密斯、不是嗎？」  
在里維轉身離開時、艾爾文頭埋進枕頭、哀怨地叫著。

兩個人早就在同個戶籍之下。  
里維‧史密斯醫生，今天也在急診室裡忙碌地走動，努力的面對突發狀況。  
 


End file.
